It's too much to take
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Kim can't take the responsibility anymore. She quits and it's up to Shego to find a substitute hero. In the mean time she's gonna talk sense to our favorite teen hero.
1. Breakdown

It's too much to take.

There I said it.

Anything's possible for a possible. HA. What a joke.

I can't do this…running around the world stopping these truly psycho maniacs from taking over.

Why am I doing this?

No one is forcing me.

Oh, mom and dad! Why didn't you stop me?

Where is my government? Are they doing anything?

I can't do it! No, I QUIT!

_Well. If you're sure Kimmie. Will definitely make it easier on us…_

You know what? I really don't care what you do from now on! I QUIT!

_Aw c'mon…it wasn't all bad was it? Being able to see all those exciting places. Feeling the satisfaction that you saved the world…seeing me in those sexy suits that-_

Shego!

_What Kimmie?_

Don't say that!

_You're blushing princess._

I am not! Take it back!

_Or what? You can't fight me now Kimmie. You're not in the business anymore._

…

_C'mon sweetheart. You know you can't give this up. You've seen too much. You'll never be as satisfied with that life._

Yes I will. I can make it there. I can go to school like a normal girl and…

…_and deal with petty matters such as Homecoming votes, and cheerleading? Then you'll marry the sidekick and have cute mini Stoppables and be content as a stay at home mom? Don't make me gag._

What do you even care? This is my life! And I'm telling you, this is not how I pictured it would be!

…Fine Kim. I thought you were made of something more. I was wrong. Don't worry, I'll spread the word. This town needs a new hero.


	2. The failed search for the hero

Okay. Taking momentary leave of absence from good old Dr. D. I gotta now found a  
temporary hero.

Lord knows the sidekick won't last. God! What Kimmie doesn't get is that there is absolutely NO POINT IN TAKING OVER THE WORLD WITHOUT A CHALLENGE.

Kim was my challenge.

Man I gotta find a sub-hero. And then it's time for knocking sense into Possible.

Okay...turns out none are to keen to take this job. Especially the villains. Hmmm...i guess i could ask my brothers...WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GIRL? GET IT TOGETHER! My brothers? Yeah right! There must have been something in that Naco.

Okay, okay. It will have to be someone who's obviously fit, access to advanced technology to get around the world, is stubborn so he/she will never give up...and nice style.

Hmmm...who has tha-ah! Oh no! Not me? No. NO! Absolutely not.

I'll just keep searching for another substitute-

Is that a gigantic robo monkey?

Is anyone else gonna fight this?

No?

Please?

Kimmie, you owe me big!


	3. Kim Turns

Okay…managed by some miracle to survive without any broken bones

Okay…managed by some miracle to survive without any broken bones.

My suit is scorched.

My hair is frizzy.

I am pissed.

No wonder princess quit! No wonder I quit Team Go.

I'd forgotten you had to not only care for yourself…you had to keep one eye on your adversary and another on the stupid innocent civilians who saw that their lives were in danger but still insisted on taking photos forcing me to TAKE AN EXTREMELY HARD HIT ON THE SHOULDER FROM THE FREAKINGLY BIG ROBOTIC MONKEY TO SAVE THEIR WORTHLESS LIVES!!

Okay, ouch. Screaming hurts.

_Yeah, listening to you scream hurts too._

Kim? What are you doing here? Why are you wearing…one of my jumpsuits?

_Shego, I've been thinking about what you said to me. And you're right. I don't want to be the future Mrs. Stoppable. I don't want to wave pom poms around for a team I don't care about. I don't want to have to worry about finding a job, and paying the bills. Because that's too normal, and I can't be normal. Not with everything I've seen and done. I used to get so mad and angry when Bonnie dissed me. Now all I think is whatever y'know? I've fought against aliens and escaped exploding fortresses. What do I care what she says to me?_

That's all fine and dandy Kimmie, but THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY JUNMPSUIT??

_No need to shout Shego. I-Like I've said I can't do the average teen role anymore. And as I was thinking about what I hated about saving the world it hit me. It wasn't about getting into all those predicaments-_

-Predicaments? Trying to kill you is just a predicament now?

_-Or flying all over the world, or even fighting you. I could deal with that._

Glad to know I'm not that important after all.

_The problem was that feeling of it's my responsibility. It was such a burden to feel like I had to save the world all the time! So I…_

Not that your teenage meltdown doesn't interest me, but are we getting to the part why you're wearing my clothes?

_WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?? I'M WEARING YOUR CLOTHES BECAUSE I WANT TO JOIN YOU!_

…

_There you finally shut up. If I become a villain like you, then I can still do the same things I did as a hero, without the painful feeling of responsibility. So what do you say? Partner?_

…

Shego?

…

SHEGO!

…Kim, you must be out of your !#& mind.


	4. No Turning Back

I am Kim Possible.

Former teen hero and partner to one of the most dangerous women in the world.

I have left my family and my boy friend.

I have left normalcy and friends.

And what have I left them for?

I am sneaking around the Turkish bazaar. Searching for food to sneak-away to our current hide out.

I can no longer walk around into super markets.

I am a wanted woman.

I am now free from societies burdens and laws. Yet I am restricted.

I have lost respect with all whose opinions I had most valued.

And though I have a few regrets I shove them away.

I've made my decision. I've walked my road. There is no turning back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just mere days ago we were enemies. Now we are…I don't know what we are.

I see myself in you. Kimmie. I see the frustration in your eyes.

And you're doing exactly what I did Kim. You're running away. Running away from the responsibility. And the pain. And the failure. Because if we don't try, how can we fail?

Right? No.

If we don't try pumpkin, how can we succeed?

I've learned my lesson too late Princess. I'm stuck in this life forever.

I let you come along because like I said, I see something in you…and it's familiar.

So I'm giving you this chance Kim. A chance to see how it really is. I'm gonna show you your options.

And then I'm going to go. And I'm gonna let you choose what kind of a life you want to lead.

Because maybe you can't be a hero anymore. Maybe it was too much.

And you definitely cannot be "normal."

But I cannot let you become a villain. Because there's still hope for you yet Kim Possible. There's a way back.


	5. I've got problems too

Everybody's been treating me like I'm fragile. Like I'll break apart to pieces if by accident, someone mentions her name.

But the truth is, I've known for some time now that she'd leave. I knew that the strain was getting to her and that she was afraid of confiding that in anyone. Not even me.

Kim couldn't see that I knew she was suffering. And I didn't reach out to her. I mean, c'mon! She was acting like a self-absorbed brat!

I've been through the same life threatening shit that she has.

But y'know what? I deal with it. I laugh it off.

_Yes, and I can see how almost dying every other week would be hilarious..._

Shut up! It's how I dealt with it and it helped. I didn't go running away and abandoning my friends when they needed me most!

_...didn't you have some trouble with statistics and locked yourself in a panic room while Kimmie was being hovered over a big bucket of chocolate?_

...I came back...

_Because your naked mole rat burst you out._

I still came back! And i saved them and i was only gone for a day! It's been weeks since Kim left! Where is she anyway?

_She's gone to burn the Constitution inprotest on account of no one feeling free or equal in this hippocritical country. But enough 'bout that. What i really wanted to say was-_

When you say Constitution, you mean a nice copy right? We're not talking the real, original, signed by the forefathers themselves are we?

_...as i was saying, Kim is doing exactly what you did. She's-_

OH MY GOD! You mean when i accidentally shredded the flag in 3rd grade, KP actually ENJOYED that?!SHE'S BURNING THE CONSTITUTION BECAUSE OF ME?????????????????????????????????????????? I CANNOT BELIEVE THI-

_SHUT UP YOU TWIT!_

ouch. Words hurt Shego. Your flaming hands too.

_And so does that inhuman whine coming from your mouth sidekick. Maybe you forgot that we are in a public place?_

You know what? I don't need this kind of abuse! Good day!

_Sit. Down. Now._

Sitting!

_You are pathetic sidekick. Stay there. Play dead. And listen. Kim is on the wrong side. If she doesn't get out now she'll be even more corrupted. She needs to get back to the good side. But she doesn't realize there's a way back._ _She needs someone close to her. Someone to show her a way out. It' exactly like you in that panic room, subconciously waiting for that- thing_ _to bust you out. See?_

Oh...

_Hallelujah! He got it. Bartender the check please!_

You want me to put Kim in a panic room. Then have Rufus bust her out! Genius! Even i couldn't think that up!

_On the other hand, another please. Make it a double._


	6. Net Troubles

**Author's Note:** It took me forever to figure out that I still had to finish this story, so for those of you who waited, SORRY!!!! Exams pretty much had me swamped and I was too tired to think of another chapter anyway. By now I really just want it ended so I can focus on my other two stories. Enjoy this second to last chapter and reviews (especially the nice ones) are always appreciated. The last chapter will be added soon after.

I'm sorry. This can't be happening. One moment he's doing okay with the net trap, I turn around, I hear a crash, I turn back to him…AND AGAIN HE'S COMPLETELY ENTANGLED HIMSELF????????????????????????? WHAT THE #$& AM I WORKING WITH HERE?????? WHAT THE #$&????????

_Yeah, um Shego, kinda need your help here…_

How the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks is this helping to capture Kimmie??? TELL ME LORD!!!!!!! HOW IS THIS HELPING??????????????????

_Ouch! Where's Rufus when you need him? Um Shego, can you untie me plea-_

YOU! SHUDDAP! I'm MONOLOGUING here. DON'T interrupt.

_Yes, I understand that and I'm sorry, but, KP's gonna be here any second now and the trap's not ready so-_

DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT WE'RE NOT READY TO TAKE ON POSSIBLE? Believe me, I KNOW! And do you know who's fault that may be bufoon?

_At a guess, I'd say the net's fault…?_

The net's fault?

_Ah! I totally agree with you! It was the darn net's fault. Now if you would kindly release me from it's paralyzing grip oh irritable one, it would be appreciative._

IT BLOODY WELL WASN'T THE NET'S FAULT AND YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT SIDEKICK!

'_Kay, first of all, Bloody Well? Your English?_

Nah it just seemed the thing to say y'know?

_No I don't._

Yeah ya do…like booyah!

_snort_

What was that?

_innocently What was what?_

That snort that you did. What was that for?

_It's just that you saying "booyah"…_

…

_I WAS JUST JOKING SHEGO! PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE DON'T! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

…dude, I didn't even touch you yet.

_The power of imagination is strong. shudder_

Okay…why are we even on this subject anyways? We should be focused on what to do once Kimmie arrives.

_Yeah… and once she does, I'll be happy to help, just as someone comes and UNTIES ME!_

**Shego I'm home…Ron?**

_Um…hi._

**What are you doing? Why are you tangled in a net?**

_Well, to tell the truth actually…I'VE COME TO TRAP YOU IN THIS NET AND TAKE YOU HOME WHERE YOU BELONG!!!!!!!!!!! _

…

_I told you talking wouldn't work Shego!_

You said it all wrong buffoon! You're not supposed to have told her exactly what the plan was!

_She already saw the net!_

You could've said you were going out fishing!

_At your lair?!_

It's _you _we're talking about. Not a normal sane person.

**Wait, Shego. You wanted him to take me away?**

_Heh. Busted._

Shut it you brain dead-only-slightly-above-a-rodent pipsqueak. And yes, princess. I wanted him to take you away.

**But why? I thought we worked good together. **

But see this reason right here is why this can't go on! "Good together"? "GOOD together"? There is no good together! It's WELL together!

**You want me gone because of my GRAMMAR??????????**

It's not just that Kim! You hog the T.V. every single night! I'm trying to watch Lost and you flip it that stupid Disney Channel!

_You watch the Disney Channel Kim? You have crossed to the dark side!_

**The Suite Life of Zach and Cody is soooooooo funny.**

_So not!_

**So is!**

_I've always been a more That's so Raven guy myself actually._

Will you shut it right now!

_Yes ma'am. Oooh, what's this part of the net do…?_

Kim, being with you…committing evil crimes…should be a sometimes thing or nothing at all. Frankly, you're driving me inane!

…_and now here's another knot…I'll wrap it around here and…_

**You never mentioned this before to me!**

Well, I wasn't sure of the right time to tell you but it's gotten to the point of deep exasperation that I don't really care if it's the right time or not.

…_pull it tightly over this end of the rope and then grab this piece of…_

**FINE. So, I…I hog the T.V. and my grammar is no good to you. Fine. I'm going.**

Wait! That's not all there is Kim. Not really…You've changed Kimmie. And for the worse. Things you cared about before, like Pandaroo, or your family, or even your sidekick…you don't think of them anymore.

…_wait, how did this get on me? No problem I'll just pull this looser and…wait a sec…_

I…don't like you being evil okay? I liked it that we got to fight. Our fights were fun! And, you sorta remind me of when I was your age…and I know that the decision I chose for myself will definitely not work out for you.

**Oh…how old are you anyway.**

That's not important!

**I mean, you can't be **_**that**_** much older than me can you? I was thinking like maybe twenty seven because you're a college graduate and-**

See this is yet another reason why you have to go! You're always rambling on and on about topics that really just don't matter!...like Frugal Lucre on a bad day.

_Okay…this is unfortunate…no really, how did this happen?_

**How could you possibly compare me to Frugal Lucre?**

_Again I'm trapped in the net? Again? How did the rope even get on me? I didn't tie it on!_

Okay that is it! You guys have to leave! I cannot stand teenagers and their incessant whining.

**Shego, sometimes I think you'll make a great mother…did you catch my sarcasm?**

Argh! Just shuddap and leave! The next you'll see me you'll be the prissy teen hero pumpkin, and I'll be me-

**The prissy too-old-for-this-game-villain?**

Leave! Now!

_Can someone please help me get out of this net?_


End file.
